The Proposal
by TGWWS
Summary: Stan and Wendy are living together in South Park. They've been dating for a long time, but Stan has a plan to take it to the next level. Stendy fanfic with a hint of Kybe. RATED M for language


**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here. I have decided that I have been writing Ferbella stories non-stop on the site, so I have decided to write a fanfic about another one of my favourite show, South Park.**

 **My favourite paring in this show is Stan and Wendy, because they're awesome. Anyway, on with the plot!**

 **This story is set in South Park, where everyone is at least 20 years old. Stan and Wendy have been dating for a while, and have been living together since they were 18 years old, but Wendy wishes that Stan would propose to her. Stan has a plan though…**

 **This story is rated M for strong language, because that is what South Park is all about. Oh, and it's a one-shot.**

 **So without further ado, let's get on… (YOU FORGOT THE LEGAL STUFF, KING DOUCHEBAG) SHUT UP CARTMAN!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Matt, Trey and Comedy Central do. I do, however, own Arnold, who is my own character (He modelled him on Arnold from Red Dwarf) SHUT THE FUCK UP, CARTMAN!**

 **Let's begin…**

The Proposal

 _Ah, what a beautiful day in our quiet, little mountain town,_ thought Stan, as he opened his eyes. He could see the sun shining in through the windows. He looked to his side, and he saw Wendy cuddling into him, like normal. They started dating a long time ago, but when they both turned 18, they decided to live together. Luckily, they got a house in South Park, and they both got jobs. Stan became the coach of the South Park Cows, and under him, South Park have been champions for two years running. Wendy became an IT technician, and worked for Stan's British cousin, Arnold. To be honest, the only reason Arnold hired her was to keep an eye on his cousin, especially since his family left South Park because Randy was offered a huge job in LA.

Luckily, it was Saturday, and they both had the day off.

Or so they thought…

Wendy's phone started ringing, which woke her up. Groaning, she answered the phone. "Hello?" she said, her tiredness clearly apparent in her voice. "Hey, it's Arnold. I need you to come in. We're understaffed, and today is gonna be fucking busy, miladdo" came the reply from the other end of the telephone. Wendy groaned. "Can't you just get Kenny to fill in for me? It's my day off." she argued. "Kenny is already here. We need everyone in. Sorry, Wendy. I'll make it up to you" Arnold replied, somewhat pleading. "Fine, fine. I'll be in shortly" Wendy finally said. "Thanks a lot." Arnold said before hanging up.

"What's up, babe?" Stan asked. Wendy turned around to face him. "Arnold needs me in at work. It's busier than he first thought, and we need all hands on deck" Wendy said, sighing. Stan just pulled her closer to him. "It'll be alright, babe. We can do stuff tomorrow" he said finally, after hugging her for what seemed like ages, but in fact was two minutes. Neither of them were complaining, though. They both loved spending as much time with each other. Wendy had to get up though, much to their annoyance. She gave Stan a kiss on the lips, then got ready for work. She gave one last kiss to Stan, which left a sad look on Stan's face. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be back by 5pm" she said, then left. Stan just let out a sad sigh once he heard the door shut, and Wendy's car pull out of the drive. After he heard it pull away, though, a smile began to form on his lips. He picked up his phone, and dialled Arnold.

"Arnold, she's on her way" Stan said when Arnold picked up. "Rightio, I'll keep her busy. You know what you have to do, don't you cous?" Arnold replied. "I'm the one who made the plan, dude. I think I know what I need to fucking do!" said Stan. "Operation Proposal is go". He said goodbye to Arnold, and hung up. He then rang Kyle and Bebe. "You ready, dude?" came Kyle's voice down the phone. "Oh yes. Stage 1 is go" said Stan.

Half an hour later, Kyle, Bebe, Cartman and Stan were in a local shopping mall just outside of South Park. They were heading into every jewellery shop they could find. "Why did you plan this for today?" Cartman asked, annoyed that he had to get out of bed this early. "Have you forgotten already, fatass?" Kyle said. "It's 12 years ago to the day when they first started dating. They have broken up once, but today's still important to them" he explained. "Oh, I'll never understand love" Cartman sighed. "You will, if you start to lose some weight" Stan chimed in. "Ay" was Cartman's reply.

Suddenly, Bebe called them over. "Guys, look at this ring. It's beautiful" she said. They all rushed over to where she was standing. Bebe was right, the ring was beautiful, but it didn't scream Wendy to Stan. "It's beautiful, but not the right one, Bebe" Stan said. Bebe nodded, although she looked happy when she saw the ring. "Come on, that's the third ring you looked at. Make a decision, Stan!" Cartman moaned, which earnt him a kick in the balls by Bebe. "Shut up, you retard" she said. "Ay" he shouted in pain. "Time to move on to the next store" Stan said, and they agreed. "You guys go on ahead. I need the toilet" Kyle said, crossing his legs together. "Sure thing, dude" Stan said, as he, Cartman and Bebe headed for the next store. As soon as they were out of sight, though, Kyle ran back in to the store they'd just come out of, and bought the ring Stan passed on. He stuffed it into his coat, and ran to find the others.

Wendy was knackered. Arnold wasn't joking. In the two hours since she started her shift, she'd received over 100 calls, and she was in the middle of a well-earned break. "Hey, thanks for coming in" said a voice behind her. It was Arnold. "Is it normally this busy on a Saturday?" she asked. "On the morning, no. But wait until this afternoon" said a new voice. It was Kenny. "Well, better get myself back to my desk then. Talk soon, guys" Wendy said, before returning to her desk. Kenny was about to do the same, when Arnold called him into his office. Once inside, he breathed. "How's Stan doing with phase one of his master plan?" Arnold asked. "He's still searching for the perfect ring. He says he doesn't want it to be dull, but something that reminds him of her" Kenny replied. "Ah, true love, eh? Can't beat it. My wedding day was the best day of my life" Arnold said. Kenny nodded. "If there's any developments, I'll let you know" he said, before walking out of Arnold's office and to his desk.

Back in the mall, the gang had been in four different shops. "Pick a ring here, and let's go home. I'm starving" said Cartman. "You're always hungry, you fat fuck!" Kyle replied, making Bebe and Stan laugh. "Ay. I'm not fat. It's a beer belly" Cartman quickly said. "Sure it is, dude" Stan said, as they walked into the last store. "Stan, I need a quick word with you in private" Kyle said. Stan nodded, and Bebe and Cartman went into the store. "What is it, dude?" Stan asked. "You know that ring in the last store?" Kyle asked.

"What about it?" 

"I bought it for Bebe"

"What?"

"Stan, didn't you see the look on her face? She loved that ring!"

"Are you gonna propose to her, bro?"

"Yes, dude. I'll let you get yours out the way first though."

Stan thought for a minute. "How about we do it together?"

"You sure about this, Stan?"

"Yes. It'll be perfect, dude. As long as you propose in the backyard, away from me and Wendy"

Kyle nodded, and he and Stan smiled at each other, before returning to the shop. Bebe had already pointed one ring out, but Stan had said no. "Hey, what about this one?" Cartman said, pointing out a ring. Stan walked over to look at the ring. Stan looked more closely at the ring, and his eyes lit up. "This is it, this is the one" Kyle, Cartman and Bebe smiled. Stan bought the ring on the spot, and the four of them returned home.

Phase 1 was complete. It was time for phase two.

Kyle and Stan went back to Stan's place. Cartman went home to watch Terrance & Philip, and Bebe went to see her parents. When they got there, Stan got a call. It was Wendy. "Hey baby" said Stan. "Hey babe" Wendy replied. Stan's stomach turned into butterflies. That was what Wendy's voice did to him. "What are you doing?" Wendy asked. "I'm with Kyle planning our anniversary party" Stan said. "We'll have it all ready by the time you get back. Although you may want to get that beautiful dress you have from your parent's house. The party will be in full swing by then" he added. Wendy started crying "Oh my god, Stan. You are the best boyfriend ever" she said through her tears. "I know. I'll see you later tonight. Love you babe" Stan said. "I love you too, babe" said Wendy, before she hung up. "Dude, you told her about the party?" Kyle said in disbelief. "Yes, but she doesn't know what the surprise is yet" Stan added.

At this point, Kyle got out his own ring. "Can I leave it here? Bebe goes through my pockets. I don't want her to find it. I'll get it off you once we get to the party" he asked. "Sure thing, dude. But why does she go through your pockets?" Stan asked. "In case I stole any more pens" Kyle said. "Dude, I thought you got over that three years ago" Stan said, surprised. "I have, it's just if I use a free pen, I can't be bothered to put it back" Kyle said, defending himself.

"Whatever you say, dude"

Stan and Kyle spent most of the afternoon planning the party, and also practiced the timing of when they were going propose to their girlfriends. It would be decided that Kyle would propose to Bebe first, outside in the backyard, and when they came back in to tell, Stan would propose to Wendy. Then, they set the party up, with the decorations and the food they bought whilst they were out shopping for the ring. By the time they had finished, it was 4:30pm. "Fuck, Wendy will be home soon" Stan said. "We need to start the party".

"Don't worry, the party is here, my lord"

Stan and Kyle looked out the window, and saw Butters with Cartman and the rest of their friends in tow, and they were wearing very nice clothes. "Right, I'm off to get Bebe and to get changed. See ya soon" Kyle said, before leaving, which let everyone else in. "Let's get this party started" Cartman shouted, before a kick from Ike took him down. "What are you doing, you dildo?" Cartman demanded. Kyle rushed back in. "Hey, don't call my brother a dildo, you fat fuck" he said, before rushing off again. Everyone just looked. Token went to the DJ stand, and started the music. As everyone started dancing or talking, Stan went upstairs to have a shower and get changed before Wendy got home.

Wendy was already at her parent's house. She greeted them before heading upstairs. Mr. Testaburger stopped her on the stairs. "Wendy, where are you going?" he asked. "Upstairs to have a shower and put on the dress Stan bought me for my birthday. Why?" Wendy replied. "Why here?" Mrs. Testaburger added. "Is there anything wrong at home?"

"No mom, Stan's preparing our anniversary party. He wants me to look gorgeous for the party"

Mrs. Testaburger just looked at her daughter, and nodded, which allowed Wendy to go upstairs and do what was needed. After making sure Wendy was in the shower, she phoned Stan. "She's here, Stan. She'll be there soon" she said. "Great. Thanks, Mrs. Testaburger. Time to start phase three" came Stan's reply from the end of the phone. "Stan, please promise me you'll take good care of her. I'm giving her to you" Mr. Testagburger added. "Don't you worry, sir. I'll take good care of your daughter. I promise" Stan said, before he hung up. Soon, Wendy came down the stairs, said goodbye to her parents, and left for her house.

When she got there, she found all of her friends there. What she didn't know was that they knew full well what was going to happen, but were under orders from Stan not to let anything slip. She went into the house and found her boyfriend talking to Kyle and Bebe. "Hey babe" she said. Stan turned around and saw her. "Wow, babe, you look absolutely stunning" he managed to say after catching his breath. "I'm so happy for you, Wendy. 12 years ago, you started dating. Me and Kyle only started 3 years ago" Bebe added. "Hey there, cous" came a voice from behind. Wendy turned and found Arnold standing there, his wife Olivia in tow, along with Kenny. "So glad you could make it, Arn" Stan replied.

Two hours went past. It was 7pm, and it was time. Stan looked at Kyle nervously. Kyle did the same back. "There's no going back now" Stan said. Kyle gulped. "Good luck, dude" Stan said. "Same to you, dude" Kyle replied. They winked at each other, Stan handed him his ring, and Kyle rushed to find Bebe, and take her outside.

Once they were outside, Bebe was wanting to know why Kyle had dragged her away. "Stan's going to propose to Wendy any second. I want to see it" she said, angrily. "You're not gonna miss it, baby" he replied. "I just need to ask you a quick question".

"I'm all ears"

"Well, you know how we've been dating for four years. I've loved every minute of it. All the makeout sessions, all the passionate sex, all the dates we've been on and the gifts. But unfortunately, that stage is finished" Kyle said.

"Wait, Kyle. Are you saying you want to break up with me?"

"No, it's quite the opposite, baby"

Bebe was looking at Kyle with an amused grin. Although when Kyle got down onto one knee, her amusement turned into complete shock.

"Bebe Stevens, will you marry me?"

Tears were now streaming down Bebe's face as she looked at the ring. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Kyle. Yes" was her response, as she spoke through tears.

As the ring was put on her finger, the newly-engages hugged one another, and then went in for a deep kiss. When they finished, Kyle smiled. "Should we go and tell everyone the good news?" Bebe smiled and nodded, as they made their way back inside.

Stan saw them come in, and Bebe announced that they were engaged, much to everyone's delight and shock. Wendy immediately pulled away from Stan to go and congratulate her friend. "I'm so happy for you two. You'll make a great couple" she said, hugging her best friend. "Wendy, I think Stan's got a gift for you as well" Kyle said.

Wendy turned around, and what she saw shocked her. There, in front of her, was Stan, down on one knee and holding up a wedding ring. Wendy just looked at Stan, with tears in her eyes. "Stan…"

"Don't worry, babe. I've already got your parent's permission. Everything's been sorted out"

"You planned it out?" 

"Yes, been planning it for a year now"

"How did you get the ring without me knowing?" 

"I had a little help" Stan said, winking at Arnold. Wendy turned around.

"You weren't needed at work today. It was a distraction to get you out of the house so he could buy the ring" Arnold said, smiling at Stan. "He suggested it" he quickly added.

"You bastards. Both of you" Wendy giggled, before turning back to Stan.

"So, Wendy Testaburger, will you marry me?" Stan asked. Wendy didn't need to think this through.

"Yes"

As Stan put the ring on Wendy's finger, the whole room burst into applause. "About fucking time" said Cartman. As Stan and Wendy had their first kiss as newly-engages, the feeling that washed over them was amazing. They never wanted this moment to end.

Suddenly, Kenny came flying through the door. He didn't seem to be breathing. "Sorry guys" came Cartman's reply from outside.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY" Stan said.

"YOU BASTARD" added Kyle.

 **A YEAR LATER**

When Here Comes The Bride started playing out of the church organ, everyone in the seats stood up. Kyle and Stan turned around to see Wendy coming down the isle in her wedding dress. She looked gorgeous. As she made her way to the altar, Stan couldn't help but smile. In a few minutes, she would be his wife. She was his. The vicar, who happened to be Mr. Mackey, ordered for the rings. Kyle gave the ring to Stan. "Good luck, dude".

"I, Stan Marsh, take you, Wendy Testaburger, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow". As he finished, he put the ring on Wendy's finger. Then Mr. Testaburger handed her her ring. It was her turn now.

"I, Wendy Testaburger, take you, Stan Marsh, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow" Then she put the ring on Stan's finger. They just smiled at each other

"Then, by the power invested in me by God and by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the vicar. Everyone in the church cheered as Stan and Wendy kissed, their first as a married couple.

"I love you, Stan Marsh"

"I love you too, Wendy Marsh"

 **AN: And there you go. Just to confirm, Kenny didn't die, and was at the wedding. And yes, the wedding bit at the end is the same as in** _ **6 Times,**_ **but it serves the same purpose. Anyway, South Park fans, I hope you enjoyed this little story, which has taken up most of my day to write.**

 **I will write a sequel, but for now I'm focusing on getting some Ferbella stories finished.**

 **R &R peeps**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
